Salvation
by AvatarMakorra2003
Summary: Makorra book 3-4. Korra is in the south pole and Mako decides to pay her a visit and help her recover. Sorry summary sucks. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chpt 1 Surprise

**HI! long time no see! (I Sowwie?) SOO this is a story between book 3 and 4 but with my twist on it where Mako comes to help Korra recover.**

 **And I was listening to Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin (Thus the name) and I thought _"This reminds me of Mako and Korra 4 some reason"_ so WTH! #NO REGRETS**

 **Annyeong my friends (It means Goodbye in Korean) Peace out!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **So it begins...**

* * *

 **Southern Water Tribe...**

Korra sat in her wheelchair on the balcony of her bedroom. The sun shone brightly in her eyes. She stared down at her legs, trying with all her strength to _move_ them. Nothing.

She looked up and clenched her fists as tears came to her eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought. She put her head in her hands.

"Korra? Honey, where are you?" Her mother opened her door slightly. _Damn it._ Korra wheeled her self to her door. "Korra, I have a few things for you." Her mother stepped in and sat on Korra's bed.

"What is it mom?" She tried to sound as happy as possible, but her voice came out quiet and emotionless.

"I have some letters from your friends for you." She smiled as she set the letters in Korra's lap.

"Oh." Korra said. "That's great." She pretended to look through them to avoid eye contact with her mom. "Well, I guess i'll leave you to it."

Her mother stood up and walked toward the door. She turned around, "I love you Korra." she said. "Love you too Mom." Korra said. Her mother walked out the door and shut it quietly.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Korra sat on her bed and read through her letters. _Bolin, bolin, Ikki, Meelo, Tenzin, Asami, Jinora, Kai._ She skimmed over some unopened ones, until she reached one letter that stood out over the others.

She ran her fingers over the lines of his handwriting. _Mako,_ she read. Her eyes went over his name a million times before she carefully tore the paper open. She took a deep breath and began reading.

 _Dear Korra,_

 _Hey Korra. How are you? I hope you are okay. I miss you a lot. Everything is normal here in Republic City, Except that you aren't here._

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner but I have been really busy these past few months._

 _I talked with Bolin, he said you haven't written anyone back yet. I hope you do though, I'm really worried about you._

 _I just want you to know you can always write to me or call me if you need anything._

 _I'm here for you Korra, no matter what you can always tell me anything._

 _I hope you get better,_

 _Mako._

She placed the letter down on her lap and thought for a moment.

 _Why would he write to me?_ She thought. _All I've done is shut him out._ Her eyes began to water. She didn't bother to try to wipe her face. She felt terrible. Mako was her best friend, the one she could open up to, her shoulder to cry on, someone she could depend on when she needed to.

And she never even wrote to him. She glanced at her bed stand with all of his letters she never bothered to open.

"Mako," She whispered, "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Next thing she knew she fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Korra rolled through the quiet house, somewhat enjoying the silence.

She rolled quietly over to her parents room and cracked the door open. Her mother and father were both peacefully sleeping in their bed.

Korra sat there for a while, just watching them, until suddenly she heard the phone ring in their room. **(A/N: Yes phones exist, DEAL WITH IT)** She moved from in front of the door and sat next to the little opening she made, and listened.

Her mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She sleepily answered.

"Oh hi Mako!" She said, "Just fine, thank you. How have you and your brother been?"

Korra's eyes grew wide. _Mako?. What was he calling here for?_ She thought.

"Oh really? You are? Well that sounds wonderful. I'm sure she'll be happy. Okay bye." Her mother hung up the phone and got back into bed.

Korra ran her fingers through her hair and wheeled back to her room. She laid in bed for a little bit, just staring at the ceiling. _Why did he call?_ She wondered.

She shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep.

 **Two days later...**

Korra laid in bed, pretending to take a nap, when her mother walked inside.

"Korra?" Her mother said softly. Korra turned over and stared at her.

"I have a surprise for you." Her mother's smile grew wider. "What is it?" Korra asked, sitting up fully.

Her mother walked to the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood Mako, still in his coat. Korra's eyes widened.

He smiled a little shyly at her, as if he wasn't sure how she would react if he did. "Hey Korra." He said.

* * *

 **What did you think? continue or discontinue? Please give me advice! Thanks in advance!**

 **P.s. PLEASE tell me if this sucks or if it is fine I wanna know!**

 **Reviews are awesome! :D**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Love-**

 **AvatarMakorra2003**


	2. Chpt 2 Best friends

**hahahahaha... Heey friends I'm back! (I'm sure no one cares) anyway here's the second chapter. Enjoy! (Also side note HAPPY MAKORRA WEEK 2k16!)**

 **Word count: 1,282**

"Hey Korra." He said nervously. "What are you doing here Mako?" I asked. "Well it's been almost two and a half months since we last saw you, so we decided to pay you a visit." He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

I thought for a second then turned to him, surprised. "We?" I asked. Suddenly Bolin appeared in the doorway. "You didn't honesty think I'd let him visit you WITHOUT me did you? I met you first!" He grinned widely. I smiled back.

Asami also popped up next to Mako, "Don't forget about me." She said happily. She walked in and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you so much Korra." She said. I closed my eyes and leaned into her, staying silent. She pulled back and went towards the door. She paused and glanced at Mako giving him a thumbs up. She then walked out the door and went to talk to my mother in the kitchen.

Bolin then walked over and hugged me tightly. He pulled back. "Did you get all the letters I sent you?" I pointed toward the massive stack of letters on my night table. "I don't know if I read all of them though. I get so many every month." "Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure you got at least some of them." He grinned.

He stood up. "I'm gonna go unpack."

Bolin walked out of my room and disappeared down the hall, but not before elbowing Mako in the shoulder and winking. What is up with them? I wondered. This left me and Mako. We sat there in awkward silence. "Hi Korra." He said. "Hi." I replied meekly. "How have you been?" He asked. I gestured to the wheelchair next to my bed. "Still in a wheelchair." I replied. I avoided eye contact. He frowned, seeming unhappy with my blatant response. "Korra." He said. "Look at me." I turned towards him. "What?" I asked. "How are YOU doing?" He repeated. "I'm fine. Go unpack, I'm tired." I replied coldly. He looked slightly hurt. "Okay...um... See you later I guess." He walked out.

I groaned quietly. Pulling the blankets over my head I thought, _I want to let you in and tell you, I want to tell everyone what goes on in my head. But I can't, that would make me seem weak to still be afraid. But I know they still want to know because they care. But do they really care? Or do they just feel bad for me? How am I? What kind of question is that? I'd rather be dead than go through the pain I'm going through. I know I sound selfish, like I'm the only one in the whole world that has ever suffered, but so far I've found no trace of light in the dark hole I've been stuck in._

Bolin came in with my lunch a few hours later. "Hey Korra, I brought you some food." I pulled my blanket over my head for probably the billionth time that day. "Tell my mom I'm not hungry." I peeked at him from under my comforter. He had a straight no nonsense face on which is quite rare for him. "Korra even if I have to stay here and force feed you this you will eat." I groaned.

"Boli-" I started. "Nope. Your mom told me about how you still weren't eating a lot." I looked away.

"Korra I know you want to run and walk and stuff, but how do you expect yourself to have enough energy to even get out of bed if you don't eat?" He smiled softly at me. I stared at him and sighed. "Fine I'll eat." He grinned. "Yay." He said. "Don't think I'm gonna leave you though, I'm not leaving till you finish everything on that plate." I rolled my eyes. "Really Bolin?" He gave me a determined face and crossed his arms. I gave in and ate my food, only because he wanted me to even though it won't do him any good.

About thirty minutes later Asami walked back in with a small box in her hand. "Hey Korra." She smiled at me. I looked at her and then at the box. "What's in the box Asami?" She blushed slightly. "Korra, we're good friends aren't we?" I nodded. "Well before we left to get here we all decided to get you a gift." My eyes widened, "You guys didn't hav-"

"Nonsense." She interrupted. "We all figured that if you don't go back with us, we wanted to give you something to remember us by." I looked at the box. She set it in my lap. "What is it Asami?" She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. "Well I went I was passing by a jewelry store and the salesman told me they were selling these things called, "friendship bracelets" so I decided I could get us a pair."

She motioned for me to open it. I pried the box open slowly. Inside was a gold chain bracelet with a small blue heart shaped compartment in the center with the words "Best" engraved in gold on it. I opened the heart and a old photo of me and Asami smiling like dorks was inside. I stared at it. I looked at her.

"Mines almost identical." She lifted her wrist to show me the almost exact same bracelet but the heart on hers was a pearly white color and had the word "friends" engraved in gold on it. "I know you don't really do fancy jewelry, but maybe you could wear it on special occasions." She shrugged and grinned at me.

I smiled softly. "Thanks Asami, I love it." I pulled her in for a hug and she gripped me tightly. We broke apart. "Also in case you're wondering, we were actually supposed to give the gifts to you when we left, but I couldn't stand to see you look so down. So I wanted to give mine to you now." She held my hand before she stood up. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I nodded.

She walked towards the door. "Oh and Korra? You should wear your hair out more often. It's really pretty." I blushed madly. I almost forgot I had my hair out. "T-thanks Asami." She smiled one last time before walking out and closing the door behind her. I stared at the bracelet. Best friends. I thought. I smiled softly. If anyone had told me that I would be Asami's best friend a year ago, I probably would have smacked them in the face. But now I'm glad she's my friend. She actually understands me. I put the bracelet around my wrist and examined it. _Hmm, a charm bracelet._ I smiled again at the thought. _I wonder what charms we'll find Asami._

 **FIN.**

 **Hi-hi ^_^**

 **SO it's been a while. What year is it 2016? Yeah I was going through some junk, and now I don't have a boyfriend and I'm back in school. (College) Lol anywho here is chapter two. I gave you guys a Korrasami friendship moment at the end because I've always had the thought of them having friendship bracelets. Anyway chapter three should be up soon. Sayonara!**


	3. Studies

**SORRY IF IT FEELS RUSHED AND ITS** **TO SHORT BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND LOTS OF TUMBLR POSTS TOLD ME TO JUST DO IT SO IDGAF AND ENJOY!**

 **Word count: 967**

Set at Air Temple Island.

No pov.

It was a fairly quiet afternoon/evening the temple.

Opal had been in the middle of her training and was taking a break. She walked out to the spinning gates, to see Jinora, her nose buried in an old airbending scroll, seemingly ignoring her siblings bossing around new recruits only a few feet away.

"Hey Jinora," Opal said casually. Jinora looked up. "Oh Hey Opal I didn't see you there." She smiled and set the

scroll down next to her.

"What'cha reading?" Opal peeked over at the scroll, now rolled up next to Jinoras hand. She picked it up. "I decided to read up on the ancient ability of flight." Opal raised her eyebrows.

"You mean that thing Zaheer mastered?" Jinora nodded. "It says you have to let go of all you worldly possessions and desires in order to unlock it."

Opal suddenly groaned loudly. "What is up with everything and having to "Let go of your worldly possessions or whatever?" Opal threw her hands up. "I mean in order for your grandad to unlock the Avatar State he had to "let go" and all that stuff."

Jinora laughed. "Well I guess that's how people connect to their inner spirit and are able to do all of that." She shrugged.

"Well why are you studying it their you have to go through all that."

Jinora picked up the scroll. "I want to figure out if there's another way to master it WITHOUT going through all "that stuff."

Opal rolled her eyes. "Anyway new subject. You used to the arrows yet miss "Airbending Master"?" Jinoras hair had now begun to grow back after she had got her tattoos and she was beginning to resemble her normal self.

Jinora shrugged. "I guess it's not that weird anymore now that my hair is growing back. But I'm still not used to the whole "Airbending master" stuff."

"Hmm" Opal nodded. "Well," she stood up. "I should get back to practicing and stuff."

"See you at dinner Jinora." Opal waved and walked off.

Jinora stood up and stretched. She took the scroll and rolled it back up.

She headed towards the library.

She walked past endless shelves of books, before she passed the place where she had gotten the scroll she was reading from. She placed it back and began searching for another.

"Hmm." She ran her fingers across the books on the next shelf. "History of airbending." She read aloud. She picked it out and carried it while she kept looking. "100 ancient complicated airbending tricks." She picked it up.

She picked up about five more books and two scrolls before she carefully left the library.

She slowly walked to her room before she knocked into Kai, all of the books and her falling on the floor. "Oh, sorry Jinora." He helped her up. "Oh H-hey Kai." She rubbed her arm.

She bent down to pick up the books. "Let me help." He said.

She grinned. "Thanks."

He helped her carry them to her room and onto her desk.

"What do you need all these books for?" He asked, reading over the titles of the books. She took the book from his hands. "Important airbending master studying." She said. He raised his eyebrow. "Real smooth Jinora."

She rolled her eyes. "It's just old airbending tricks and skills."

He nodded. "Well I'll leave you to it." He left her room.

Jinora sighed, sat down and started reading.

Hours later...

She had finished six of the books and was almost done with the last.

Meelo walked in.

He tapped her. "Time for dinner Jinora." She stood up and stretched out. "Thanks, I'll be out in a bit." He nodded and left.

She put down the book and headed toward the dining hall.

After dinner she was back in her room, finishing the last scroll. She closed it and rubbed her eyes. She groaned. "Ugh, this is not giving me anything!" She rubbed her temples.

She got up and left her room. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed out her mothers recipe for raspberry tea out of the cabinet.

She pulled out a box of raspberries, a box of green tea and a bag of sugar. She pulled a chair next to the stove and began to read the recipe card.

Opal walked into the kitchen.

"What'cha doing?" She asked. "Making tea."

"Can I help?" Jinora nodded.

Opal read the recipe and washed off the raspberries. Jinora put them in the pot along with the tea bags and sugar.

Jinora stirred while Opal got cups.

"So how did the reading go?"

"Ugh, terrible. Those books had nothing helpful."

"Nothing?" Jinora shook her head. "Mostly just stuff I already know." Opal tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe you should ask you dad."

"Hmm. I never thought about that." Jinora strained the tea into a jug. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Thanks for helping with the tea." Opal grinned. "No problem."

Jinora poured them both a cup and they headed back to their rooms. "Night Jinora." She said, "Night Opal." Jinora went back to her room.

She sat on her bed and drank her tea. She yawned and got under her covers.

She turned off the light and fell asleep.

 **THERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER THREE! Anyway hope you enjoyed. (Note I'm doing this on my phone so the editing is not as good as it could be, sorry.) Chapter four should be up very soon!**

 **Reviews are always amazing!**

 **Stay flaming~**

 **AvatarMakorra2003**


End file.
